


Prompt 21: Ice

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Leonard, Ice, Ice Skating, M/M, Triple Date, lithromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley really hates the cold but Barry is instant on dragging him out to meet with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 21: Ice

Hartley hated the cold. Always had since he was a little kid which made winters awful especially because Central City tended to hold the record each year for most snow in the U.S. Now don’t get him wrong. He loved winter. The powdery white crystals that blanketed everything, the light grey skies (he much preferred the grey skies during winter than bright blue ones) and the beautiful rainbows that natural ice created. It was his poor circulation that made it unbearable. That being said he was in love with a winter loving moron which meant he was dragged out of the house many more times than he wanted.

“Come on Hartley!” a voice broke him out of his musings.

“Why?” sighed Hartley, watching Barry. Barry wore black pants with a long sleeved red turtle with a jacket over it.

“We agreed to meet up with Lisa, Cisco, Eddie and Iris at the ice rink.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“Which means Len is going to be there to make sure Cisco does not cross any lines and Mick will be there because he has a thing for Len that he won’t admit to.” Hartley drawled.

“Mick does not have a thing for Len. He has a girlfriend. Stop saying he’s gay for Len..” Barry scolded. Barry paused as a thought occured.

“Don’t start with Len’s gay. He’s asexual lithromantic.”

“...what?” Hartley asked in confusion.

“He doesn't feel sexual attraction for anyone and when he does feel attraction, as in the romantic sense, he doesn’t want it returned.”

“How do you know this?” Hartley questioned as he pulled on his jacket. Barry shrugged as he handed Hartley the scarf Iris had knitted him.

“We were roommates in college. That was the first thing established. I was always upfront with people. It was easier for people to leave rather than find out later and assume things that weren’t true.” Hartley nodded, letting Barry take his hand as he led the way to the outdoors ice skating rink that was only a few blocks from their apartment. When they got there Hartley gave Barry a pointed look. Not only was Lisa Snart and her boyfriend there but so was her brother and his friend. Iris waved as she held Eddie’s other hand.

“We were starting to think you weren’t coming.” Lisa teased.

“I couldn’t convince him not to.” Hartley informed seriously, earning a small whack to the shoulder from Barry.

“Let’s go get our skates.” Eddie called.

“So when did this become a quadruple date?” Hartley questioned, earning a snicker from Lisa and nasty looks from Mick and Len. Hartley shrugged with a smirk, earning an eye roll from Barry. They spoke as they got their skates and laced up. Of course Len was the first one on the ice.

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or a little disturbed since this is Len.” Cisco muttered.

“You should have seen him in college.” Barry piped up.

“You should have seen him when he was learning.” snickered Lisa. She grabbed Cisco’s hand to drag him onto the ice. The ice-skater spun which caused Cisco to flail a little. Mick got on but instead of going fast like the others he more of strolled.

“See you on the ice.” Iris called. That left Hartley and Barry to make their way onto the frozen ice. Once there Barry spun so that he was skating backwards. With a roll of his own eyes Hartley slowly made his way forward. He lent forward as he began to lose his balance. Instead of ending up face first though the next think he knew he was on his back staring up at the sky. Hearing laughter he glared at Barry. The young man held his hands out to help the other up.

“Don’t even think about it.” Hartley warned. Smiling sweetly Barry just grabbed his other hand to begin skating backwards, leading Hartley along the ice. A soft smile crossed Hartley’s features as he watched Barry. Sure he still hated the cold beyond measure but honestly there were a lot more good things about the winter month. Especially when Len purposely passed by Cisco and Lisa too closely caugin Cisco to fall head first into a pile of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had that happen while Ice skating. I lent really far forward, and I thought I was going to face plant. Next thing I know I'm looking at the ceiling.


End file.
